


Ella no está ahí

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muerte de personaje, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Terror Psicológico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: PesadillaResumen: Molly no era la misma desde la muerte de Fred, Arthur estaba un poco cansado de ello.Advertencias: Muerte de personaje.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Ella no está ahí

Arthur ve cómo su mujer grita en sueños nuevamente, revolviéndose en la cama, balbucea el nombre de Fred y amenaza a Bellatrix, se frota el rostro para despabilarse por décima vez en esa semana, y toma a su esposa por los hombros, susurrándole palabras de calma, repitiéndole que es sólo un sueño. Molly se levanta empapada en sudor, y sumamente agitada, mira sin ver a su marido y se rompe en llanto.

Arthur al abrazarla es consciente de que debería llevarla a San Mungo, porque a veces no la siente en la cama y la encuentra en el patio descalza viendo al horizonte, en más de una ocasión ha destrozado ollas entre otros utensilios de cocina al cocinar debido a que confundía los hechizos.

Su amada Molly no era la misma, se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ensimismada, pero Arthur no tenía los medios para llevarla al medimago, ya que después de la guerra, se privatizó el seguro de salud para poder cubrir a todos y con su austero sueldo no le alcanzaba.

Arthur necesitaba dormir un poco más, pensó al Molly seguir llorando entre sus brazos. Necesitaba muchas cosas, que ella volviera en sí, que dejara de llamar a Fred, recordándole también la miseria de haber perdido a un hijo, dejar de acusar a Ginny de que no era su hija sino que era Bellatrix con multijugos, dejar de culpar a Harry de meterlos en esa situación.

Arthur necesitaba a su esposa de regreso, la amorosa que no tenía resentimiento, que sabía sobreponerse de las situaciones difíciles, la que no le daba toda la carga.

Ella ya no era su Molly, esta impostora hacía de su vida un infierno.

Y Arthur sólo quería dormir un poco más, sin despertar tantas madrugadas, ni tener que temer el no ubicarla por sus paseos nocturnos, Ginny no quería venir a visitarlos seguido porque incluso en una ocasión, esa mujer que desconocía como madre de sus hijos, cacheteó a la menor, insistiendo en que no era su hija.

Oía cómo se calmaban sus hipidos de llanto, ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos, traía la mirada perdida. La cubrió con la colcha, arropándola, preguntándose quién era esa mujer desmejorada frente suyo. Acomodó su almohada, viéndola contraer el rostro como si pudiera observar algo que la aterraba, algo que no existía ya que sólo estaban ambos.

Quería dormir, y ya comenzaba a gritar nuevamente, apretó la almohada por la furia, la frustración al no poder conciliar su preciado sueño, al no poder recuperar su vida anterior.

"Sólo un poco más de sueño, un poco más de calma...", pensaba después de poner la almohada contra su rostro, para luego ejercer presión.

No se inmutó de verla mover sus brazos con desesperación, porque ella no era su Molly. Disfrutó al ver como sus brazos iban quedándose quietos hasta caer a sus costados.

Quitó la almohada, la intrusa ya no respiraba, cerró sus ojos y se echó a dormir en un pecaminoso silencio, pensando que quedaba algo de su Molly dentro de ella, al fin estaría descansando sin más pesadillas.


End file.
